herofandomcom-20200223-history
Elektra (Live-Action Marvel Universe)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Elektra from the Marvel film series. The mainstream version can be found here: Elektra (Marvel). Elektra Natchios is the deuteragonist in the 2003 superhero film, Daredevil, and the main protagonist in the 2005 film the same name which the film has met with mostly negative reception from critics. She is the love interest of Matt Murdock/Daredevil who is known to have peak athletic abilities, martial arts skills, and enhanced agility. She is portrayed by Jennifer Garner, who also played Sydney Bristow and Jenna Rink. History Her Past Elektra Natchios was known as orphan, her mother give her a necklace with a Braille inscription after her mother died. ''Daredevil'' (2003) Elektra meets Matt, the daughter of Nikolas Natchios, a Greek diplomat who was killed by the assassin Bullseye, who accused the vigilante Daredevil for his death, despite his attempts to save him. Elektra trains herself in karate and holds sai, which she will use to kill Daredevil. Elektra finally faced the vigilante, she pierced him with her shoulder, but before she killed him, she wondered who she would actually killing him. She exposed him and was surprised to find Matt Murdock. Elektra learned that it was Bullseye who murdered her father. However, she met Bullseye, but Bullseye defeated her in battle: he cut off half of her throat and stabbed her into the stomach. When Bullseye leaves, she can bid farewell to Daredevil before she dying in his arms. ''Elektra'' (2005) After Elektra's death in the previous film, an old man named Stick resurrected her and trained her martial arts (the ability to control time, future and life and death) in Kimagure's way. This is The Hand's benevolent dichotomy. After being expelled from Stick's school, for her heart of anger and hateful life lessons, Elektra became an hired assassin. However, Elektra soon met a father and his daughter Abby. She found that the two men were caught by their hands. Elektra protected Abby and her father with the help of Stick and his assistant. Abby was later revealed as a great warrior called a treasure: a powerful weapon that boosts the power of the hand. Elektra and Hand's leader made a final showdown. When Elektra wins, Abby will be free; if the leader of the Hand wins, then Abby will belong. In the battle, Elektra was almost beaten, and then realized that the Hand leader was the mother's killer, Elektra used one of her sais to stab his heart and then turned him into the well of his disintegration. Elektra revived the Abby Stick's resurrected Elektra in the same way. Trivia *For the role of Elektra, many actresses were looked into with considerations including Penélope Cruz, Salma Hayek, Natalie Portman, Lucy Liu, Jessica Alba, and Katie Holmes. A short-list was eventually made, giving the choices of Jennifer Garner, Jolene Blalock, Mía Maestro and Rhona Mitra. Garner finally becoming the actress to land the role. Garner said of the character, "I think she's strong and cool and beautiful and smart. She'd be a good role model." Garner noted the costume would be different, as Elektra in comics often wears red satin but in the film wears black leather. Garner explained, "The red would never have worked for hiding a harness, and I know this sounds ridiculous, but you have to protect your skin a little bit. They throw me around so much on the rooftop that I got cut through the leather, so imagine if I hadn't had anything." *Jennifer Garner portrays Elektra in Daredevil and Elektra. She is the only actor to appear in both films. *Jennifer Garner is currently married to Ben Affleck who portrayed the title character and Garner's on-screen love interest in Daredevil until they separated in 2015. *In their big fight scene, Jennifer Garner accidentally kicked Ben Affleck so hard in the head, that he briefly blacked out. *Eliza Dushku was considered for the role of Elektra. *Jennifer Garner wore green contact lenses over her brown eyes for her role as Elektra. *Penélope Cruz, Salma Hayek, Natalie Portman, Lucy Liu, Jessica Alba, Katie Holmes, Mía Maestro, Rhona Mitra, Jolene Blalock, and Neve Campbell were considered for the role of Elektra. *Natassia Malthe auditioned for the role of Elektra Natchios. She would go on to play the role of Typhoid in the spin-off Elektra (2005). *Jennifer Garner reportedly told a journalist that she felt this movie was terrible, and that she only filmed it because of contractual obligations from Daredevil (2003). *While filming the sai/sword fight, Jennifer Garner accidentally got her knuckles sliced by Will Yun Lee. She got her knuckles patched up, and when she and Lee resumed, he subsequently sliced her again in the exact same spot. *Although the comic strip Elektra usually wears a pair of large gold hoop earrings as part of her costume, Jennifer Garner did not wear them in the movie. A pair of earrings were provided as part of Jennifer's costume, but she was unable to wear them as they were for pierced ears and she did not at the time have her ears pierced. *Jennifer Garner filmed this movie while on summer hiatus of her television series Alias (2001). Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Seductress Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Titular Category:Vengeful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Liars Category:Neutral Good Category:Vigilante Category:Amazons Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Narrators Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Charismatic Category:Protectors Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Rogues Category:Successful Category:Wrathful Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Parents Category:Brutes Category:In Love Category:Revived Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Grey Zone Category:Orphans Category:Strong-Willed Category:Merciful Category:Posthumous Category:Envious Category:Nemesis Category:Defectors Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Poor Category:Betrayed Category:Superheroes Category:Dreaded Category:Extravagant Category:Loyal Category:Sophisticated Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Chaste Category:On & Off Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Obsessed Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Falsely Accused Category:Rivals Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Harmonizers Category:Mastermind Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Voice of Reason Category:Nurturer Category:Insecure Category:Optimists Category:Rescuers Category:Love Rivals Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Scapegoat Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Deal Makers Category:Hope Bringer Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Stalkers Category:Misguided